


Prefer it That Way

by iceybitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch
Summary: "But you don't have to pretend. I know you're far too sweet to mow down hordes of enemies,""And...I think I prefer it that way."Elice heals Merric in the infirmary after a long battle. Pre-relationship.
Relationships: Ellis | Elice/Merric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Prefer it That Way

Despite him having the legendary Excalibur time, it's a wonder that Merric survived this long in a war this brutal. Tougher men than he were felled by his hands, even if quite a few scars cover his body. They're almost at the end, he knows that, which means his magic will be needed more than ever to bring peace and accomplish his goals of protecting... Someone important to him.

Despite his considerable growth spurt over the past few years, his green eyes still look up slightly at the woman who he owes everything to, as she takes off his cloak. Her slender fingers unbutton his slightly tattered shirt, before he wriggles his arms out of it and sets it to the side, laying on the makeshift bed.

"Merric...I told you that you didn't have to mow down all those hordes of enemies…" She chides him, taking out an elixir and dipping her fingers in it, gingerly spreading the tonic on a newly formed scar.

"Princess Elice... If I hadn't, they would have pointed their weapons at you and the others," the verdant-haired man attempts to explain, "I know I am physically weak, but I want to protect you, and Prince Marth, and-"

"And how would Marth feel if you had died to protect him?" The azure-haired woman asks, placing the elixir on the ground next to them.

"He would be in despair…" Merric sighs in defeat, "I had never seen him vengeful until that dragon mocked your mother's death to him."

"Exactly, Marth grieves every loss of his deeply," Elice starts, "Even if it's naïve, if you want to protect Marth, live for him."

"And what if I want to protect you?"

"Live, and always retain your kind heart. That's all I want," Elice looks down at Merric's chest and arms, examining every scar, new or faded. Her blue eyes fixate on one on his shoulder that he got via a sharp axe, still not completely healed over, "You're bigger and stronger than four years ago, I acknowledge that, but your robes aren't enough to protect you, as are mine. Do you mind if I see your lower half?"

The nobleman blushes, before sputtering out, "O-Of course," his voice unintentionally becoming a pitch higher, quickly standing up to undress, starting with his boots, then belts, and finally the loose pants that were slightly torn in places from the last battle.

"As I thought, there are some on your legs too…" The princess once again dips two fingers into the elixir, spreading some of it onto a deep scar on the mage's thigh that's only semi-healed, before noticing another semi-healed wound on his shin from an arrow. As soon as she touches it, she can hear him hiss in pain, slightly clenching his fist. "You attempted to use a vulnerary on these wounds, didn't you?" 

"Yes, my apologies Princess Elice," Merric mutters before biting his lip as she mends both wounds fully, "Is there anywhere else you wished to check?"

"Are there any more scars that need to be healed? And please, just Elice, Merric," Elice responds, jokingly raising an eyebrow as her gaze darts to his undergarments.

"No, nothing more," The nobleman affirms, weakly smiling at her, "Even though I'm a man now, you're still nursing me back to health..."

"And I will until the day comes where you're invincible," Elice rebukes him, causing him to lightly chuckle at her.

"Somethings just never change, I suppose," Merric says as he helps the cleric up, "But, like you, I think I prefer it this way."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, there's so little Archanea content on this website, let alone Merric and Elice. That being said, while I know that Linde and Marth are more popular pairings for Merric, these two are honestly adorable, and I love Young Merric's lines about Elice in Heroes to flesh their relationship out further. I hope you enjoyed this, and as always, feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
